


Cuddles and kisses

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Couch Cuddles, Cute Ending, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I need help, I need to stop tagging, M/M, Multi chapter cuddles, Polyamory, everyone is together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: The fell in love. They went through hell for each other. They where made for each other.And no matter what papyrus is getting his morning cuddles and kisses come hell or high water.





	1. Spicy cinnamon bun.

**Author's Note:**

> Swapfell papyrus : slim  
> Swapfell sans: razz  
> Underfell papyrus: fell  
> Underfell sans: red  
> Underswap papyrus: honey  
> Underswap sans: blue , bb ,blueberry.  
> Undertale papyrus: papyrus  
> Undertale sans: sans.   
> So much cuteness coming.

Papyrus yawned as he fixed breakfast. It was early and he really didn't get the sleep he wanted. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to leave his boyfriend. Humming papyrus finished the eggs he was making. It was a Saturday morning and nether he nor red had to work. Papyrus quickly set the table and turned off the stove.   
Heading upstairs papyrus made a beeline for the bedroom. He gently got onto the bed straddling red. Smiling papyrus lend down and kissed red. Starting at his forehead and moving across his face. Careful to avoid putting to much weight on him.  
Red groaned and slowly open his eyes only to relax. Trying not to laugh as papyrus kept kissing him. It was cute. Red sat up wrapping his arms around papyrus. Red laughter as papyrus gave one last kiss to reds cheek before giving him a proper kiss. Red hummed as he broke the kiss. Looking at papyrus he couldn't help but smile. Papyrus was wearing his shirt as a nightgown again and no matter how many times he sees it it always was just adorable.  
" morning love" papyrus said wrapping his arms around reds neck. " hehe morning babe so what do I owe for the lovely wake-up call?" Red ask leaning back against the pillows. Papyrus kissed reds cheek before answering. " Well it both of are days off and I had time to make pancakes, bacon and eggs for a wonderful and amazing boyfriend of mine" papyrus said giving red kisses in between the wonderful and amazing comment. Red liked his teeth.   
Red had no idea what he did to get the most perfect boyfriend known to man. Papyrus had made his favorite breakfast, wake him up in the second best manner and he just stroked his ego all in one go. Red gave papyrus a kiss before short cutting them downstairs to the kitchen table.  
Papyrus quickly grabbed the only fork. Taking some egg he held it up to red. Papyrus loved feeding red. He definitely loved doing it from reds lap. Red purred as he was feed. The two eat rather slowly but then again it was there first day off together in months.  
After finishing they put the dishes in the sink and moved to the couch. Papyrus was laying on his back. His head resting on a very fluffy pillow. Red was laying on top of papyrus his head resting on papyrus chest. The Ecto body papyrus had was always so soft. Red could sleep on it forever.   
The two spent the day cuddling and sharing a few kisses. In both of there opinions it was the only was to spend a Saturday.


	2. The two berries and a cinnamon bun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When razz demands attention he's getting it.

Razz growled in annoyance. His two boyfriends were ignoring him. HIS BOYFRIENDS WERE IGNORING HIM! Nothing Pissed him off more then being ignored. Currently both papyrus and blue were playing a video game. The two had gotten addicted to them pretty quickly and razz hated it. He was cursing the two fucks who started this.   
Growing razz unplugged the gaming console ignoring the twin yells of protest.   
Turning to look at his boyfriends he felt some of his annoyance leave him. Papyrus was dressed in razz's shirt and blue's shorts. It was hard to be mad at the slightly taller skeleton but razz was sick of his boyfriends ignoring him for a game. Blue whined at him hoping he would plug it back in.   
Razz sighed before reaching over to papyrus and grabbed onto the shirt. Pulling him closer razz kissed papyrus and papyrus melted into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around razz papyrus returned the kiss. The two stood there kissing for a few minutes before a certain blueberry forced his way in between them.  
Blue kissed both of them before forcing them all onto the couch. Razz in the middle of them. Papyrus cuddled into razzes right side. Blue had the left, blue held papyrus hand that rested on razz's stomach. Razz grabbed the t.v. remote, ignoring the whines. He turned the t.v. onto a horror movie and relaxed back. He knew he get his boyfriends to cuddle him for a long while.   
Razz yawned as he wake up. It was late, Almost one and he was in the living room. Both papyrus and blue were still out cold next to him. Rubbing his eye socket he shifted. Bring both of his lovers into a more comfortable position. He turned off the t.v. and relaxed back. Giving both papyrus and blue a kiss goodnight he fell back asleep a smile could be seen on all there faces.


	3. Siblings and coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans need coffee and papyrus needs to go to sleep.   
> Honey is confused and blue is attached.  
> Papyrus and blue should stop making competitions out of everything.

Both sans and honey had no idea what brought on the cuddle competition and they didn't care not at all. Sans whined as he was dragged away from the freshly made coffee. It was a Sunday and papyrus an blue were at it again. The two had a very strong competitive streak against each other and we'll there favorite monsters to drag into it were there brothers.   
Today's competition was who could give the best cuddles and normal nether sans nor honey would mind if it wasn't for the fact they just woke up and neither of them had there morning coffee or honey. Sans yawned from his position in his brothers arms. Rubbing his sockets sans looked around. The morning sun was shining and it was a another nice day on the surface.   
Sans looked at honey and snickered. Honey was a mess, his clothes were skewed and he had drool lines on his right cheek ,what made it better was that blue was attached to his side Pouting at the fact he was smaller then honey. Sans shifted in papyrus hold so he could atlest watch tv.   
Sans relaxed and he felt as if he could maybe get a peaceful rest , with papyrus not being able to run around and no new au popping up sans felt safe enough to get a real nap in.   
Sans blinked awake as he felt himself be picked up, looking around he notice that blue and honey were asleep and papyrus was heading to the kitchen. Yawning sans was about to ask what was up when papyrus grabbed sans mug and poured some coffee into it. " bro?" Sans asked not willing to really move to get papyrus attention. " sorry sans I got caught up in everything and been ignoring you" papyrus said giving sans a quick kiss to the top of his skull.   
Sans smiled and hugged papyrus , he loved this side of his bro the most The caring side. Sans kept his arms around papyrus as they headed back to the couch stopping so papyrus could grab two blankets. Papyrus put the mug down and having sans Kawala bear himself to him, he covered both of the sleeping swap bros. Gently sitting down papyrus curled around sans, his body leaning against honey. Covering both of them papyrus relaxed.   
Sans used his magic the pull the blinds down. Sans yawned again and snuggled closer to papyrus , he was asleep with in seconds. Papyrus smiled and kissed the top of sans skull before giving honey a kiss on the left cheek. Looking at blue papyrus snickered as he notice the drool running down his face. Kissing blue's head papyrus finally felt as if he could sleep. Yawning papyrus closed his eyes and soon he was asleep dreaming away with the three other skeletons.  
Though they all were yelled at later for not showing up to training and a certain birthday party.


	4. Carmel and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be my favorite papcest ship.

Slim yawned as the horror movie played on the tv. This was the fifth movie he watch today and the only horror. Slim loved horror movies but he was board and a little annoyed, almost everyone had ditch him to go make out with there boyfriend and slim hated it. He was one of two who was single, the other didn't even show. " ahhh!" A soft scream made slim jump.  
Looking over he notice papyrus was sitting next to him holding a pillow to his face. Papyrus was sans lil bro and funny thing he was a year younger then slim. Papyrus was cute if slim was being honest and slim may have a small crush on papyrus.  
Looking back at the tv slim ignored the smaller skeleton, well he was going to until papyrus dove into slim's arms. Slim wrapped his arms around papyrus with out thinking. ' shit' slim thought just imagining what it looked like to anyone else. But slim notice how warm papyrus was and how nicely he fit against him.  
Slim shifted bringing papyrus closer to him. Slim stoped moving once papyrus was in his lap, " you okay there sweetheart?" Slim asked before mentally kicking himself, what was wrong with him. " I'm okay but um can I stay here ?" Papyrus asked nervously. Slim blushed and nodded. " yeah sure" slim said confusion and embarrassment clear in his voice. Slim had no idea what to do, with the way he looked slim was always seen and something scary and slim had gotten the impression papyrus was afraid to be near him.  
Shaking his head slim just wrapped a arm around papyrus and turned his attention to the movie. Papyrus smiled as he cuddled the other skeleton , he had a rather large crush on slim for a while now and tonight was the perfect chance to tell him.  
" He slim?" Papyrus asked he was nervous, slim could reject him and papyrus would have ruined what ever friendship they had and " yeah sweetheart?" Slim said " I really like you go out with me?" Papyrus asked hoping not to be rejected. Slim looked down in shock, he never would of thought he would hear that. Slim kicked himself mentally at the thought , papyrus probably ment it in a platonic way. " I like you to sweetheart" slim said expecting a yeah you a good friend though I should tell you. Slim blinked in surprise when papyrus kissed him.  
Papyrus was very pleased with how tonight went, he got to be cuddled and his crush like him back. Papyrus pulled away from the kiss before hugging slim to him , slim hugged back and well it would have lasted longer if sans didn't interrupt.


End file.
